Revealing the truth
by smexydraco
Summary: Well, draco and harry are in potions class, and then something is revealed to us about both of them, when they meet in the lavatory. XD


PREFECT JOB

'That bloody Hermoine is always with Harry..' muttered Draco. 'When will I ever have him all to myself? Damn, why do I keep on fantasizing about him all the time? What more, he's another GUY, am I like GAY or something'…. Draco shivers at the thought. _Ok, back to work_…

Draco gets up from his desk, and walks to the door…

'Malfoy come here.' He hears Snape's voice call from behind him. 'The lesson isn't over yet, where do you think you're g- '

'I'm just going to the toilet' Draco groaned.

'Next time could you kindly ASK before…?' Draco had already stormed out of the door.

Low whispers could be heard around the class.

'Back to working everyone!!' Snape's clear loud voice was heard about the class..

All the class fell quiet.

'Draco seems so absent-minded lately, don't you think?' muttered Harry to Hermoine sitting next to him.

'I couldn't care less, frankly.' She harshly answers back.

'Okay, what's with you?!' Harry mutters to himself. _The entire world is like braking down around me, I don't get it? Why is everyone so angry?_..

'5 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!' Snape shouted out.

'Whaat?!' harry exclaimed a bit too loud. All the Gryffindors in the class turned round and scowled at him. 'But! It wasn't my fault, I..' Harry shut up.

Back in the men's toilets… Draco has his forearms and his head, propped against the wall.. His hands fixed tightly together into fists, his knuckles almost white.. He relaxes, draws in a deep breathe, turns around, and looks at himself in the mirror, his hands supporting himself on the rim of the sink.

_That's it, I can't handle the truth. I don't want to admit its right. I'm scared of the truth, and its consequences;_ He thinks to himself. _I mean, I don't like Pansy one bit, especially the way she tries to seduce me. God, she really fails at that._ He smirks to himself at the thought of this. Then his face turns serious again. _I don't want to go back in there; I hate the thought of seeing Potter, and not being able to tell him the truth. He doesn't give a shit about me, that's for sure. Arrgh, I should stop thinking of him. It makes me feel so bad._ He takes in a deep breathe, and drops his head to look at his hands. _That's it, I should tell him But he will think of me as, as, I dunno, so weak..._ His golden locks falling in front of his face. _Really, who AM I?_ _I'm supposed to take after my father, and not chicken out about such stuff. But its true, my dad, I don't think, never liked boys.. And I, I .. do?_ Draco looks at himself in the mirror again.

Back in the classroom.

'POTTER, DO ME A FAVOR AND GO FETCH MALFOY, OR ELSE 5 MORE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, ok?' Snape snarled.

'Oh _God_, why me..' Harry muttered as he left the classroom. He heard a distant voice he recognized very well call out 'good luck' from the corner of his ear._ **omg**, why is Hermoine SUCH a worrier?_ he muttered to himself as he walked out the classroom. He past the long corridor, down the steps to the guy's toilets, and again down a darker corridor, to the left, and there they were. 'Oh God, where could he be, now?' he muttered to himself, and entered the toilet.

'Malfoy you have to-' Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Draco leaning against the wall, his head in his hands.

'Mal- Are you ok?' Harry paused. For once in his life he got a different reaction when he saw Draco. A rush of adrenaline ran although his body, from his back to the tip of his toes. Harry approached Draco. Thought of it twice, paused for awhile, but this time, he continued towards Draco, and ignored his feeling to retreat. _Shit, I hope he doesn't hurt me. _thought Harry. _Nah._

Harry approached Draco and got a hold of Draco's arms firmly to take them away from his face, and see what was wrong. The moment he touched his arms, it's as if he had touched fire. _Wow, I've never touched Draco before_. thought Harry. Draco wouldn't move one bit.

'Draco?' Harry questioned. This doesn't seem right..

Suddenly, Draco's hands took hold of Harry's shirt very firmly and wouldn't let go. Draco looked up straight into Harry's own eyes. Harry noticed how much they twinkled in the light. They seemed quite watery.

'Are you ok, Malfoy?' Harry repeated himself once again. Draco was silent. His grip got tighter on Harry's shirt. Harry reached out and touched Draco's arms.

'You sure you're fine?' Harry was getting kinda worried. _Damn Hermoine for making me worry so much about others_. though Harry.

'Harry, I, sorry, sorry for treating you like shit.. I..' Harry heard a muffled voice say.

Harry was a bit surprised at this. Harry noticed how sweet he looked when he was trying to apologize to people. _Maybe there's something good actually hidden behind that cold appearance he has. Harry, what on earth are you going on about? Wake up, it's Malfoy,_ Harry thought. _But this is a different side of Malfoy I don't yet know about._ Harry rethought about this.

'Harry, I have to tell you something.. I..'

_This better not be some kind of love confession_ thought Harry. Harry looked into Draco's sparkling eyes. _Oh shit! It IS_. _Here comes trouble.._ Harry was speechless. There was a pause for a second.

'Listen Draco, (at this Draco's face light up! Harry called him by his first name!) I.. me too, and I thought this would make you understand better.' Draco was a bit puzzled by this last remark.

Harry leaned closer to Draco's face and looked at his lips. Draco leaned further into the wall, before he understood what Harry really meant. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's shirt, before moving up to Harry's right hand and tightening his fingers around it. Thier lips touched.

Back to the classroom..

'WHERE ARE THEY?? SEAMUS GO AND FETCH THEM NOW!' Snape practically screamed across the classroom. Some people even shut their ears.

Seamus got up and walked across the classroom and out of the door. Walked down the corridor, turned left and straight into the guy's toilets, and stopped dead in his tracks, looking quite shocked, then he lay back against the wall and smiled. He understood them of course he was one of their type.

Harry and Draco where against the wall, hip to hip, mouth to mouth. Draco's hands gripping onto Harry's shirt about to unbutton it, Harry's hands tipping Draco's head slightly to the left, and caressing his cheeks. While his tongue was exploring Draco's mouth, and tongue.

_Well, my job's done here,_ though Seamus, and walked back to the class. He told Snape he couldn't find them. Snape took 5 point from Gryffindor and Slytherin; Typical.

Harry drew away from Draco's strong grip, and looked at Draco in the eyes. He wasn't sure if the thing he had just done was ok or not, because Draco's expression was still the same. Then slowly, the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. Harry brushed Draco's long golden locks across his face, and curled behind his ear; and just looked at Draco's twinkling blue-green eyes, and smiled back.

'You're fine' Harry said. 'let's go back to class.'

Draco just stared at Harry.

'C'mon…'

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him towards himself, and licked the corner of Harry's lip. Harry gave up and let Draco explore his mouth more with his tongue.

'We .. mmmh.. have to go..' muttered Harry. 'Mmmhhmm' Harry pulled Draco closer. Finally broke off a bit breathless and said, 'let's leave this till later, ok?'

Draco just muttered a 'Fine' and followed Harry out of the classroom.

--

They both entered with a broad smile on their faces, and crept silently back to their seats.

'WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN ALL THIS TIME?' shouted Snape.

'I had to go to the toilet!' exclaimed Draco innocently.

'I had to go get him!' exclaimed Harry.

'BACK TO WORK; BOTH OF YOU!'

All the class went back to work. Not even a single pin-drop could be heard in the classroom. Hermione looked confused over to Harry which was still happily smiling broadly. He made it so obvious.

'What where you up too?' whispered Hermione to Harry as discretely as possible, incase Snape didn't hear.

'Hello? Harry?' Harry paid no attention to her whatsoever. Then after a while, he woke up: 'Huh? What?'

'Oh, nothing interesting. Let's get back to work.' he smiled.

First time Hermione heard him talk so seriously about work. She suspected him, but she didn't know yet what she was really looking for. She looked at him for a while then went back to work. Harry looked up to the other side of the classroom, where he spotted Draco smirking back at him. It was a satisfying smirk, and Harry knew he was happy. He liked it that way. Making people happy. He liked satisfying people. Loads of people still didn't know his real personality. Every one just knew him as a hero, a legend, but no one ever had questioned him much about his private life. That was still private to him, but soon to be revealed to someone else too. Odd reporters had questioned him on incidents in his life, but never about his secret life. Not even his friends - that he considered as his best friends - had paid much attention to his real feelings. He wouldn't tell them anyway. He liked having some privacy in his life. He didn't really like being center of attention too much. He'd gotten sick of it, and now that he was in his last few years in Hogwarts, he needed privacy the most, and secretly counted on himself to keep it well, and safe.

He liked Draco, but had no idea he liked him too! He always looked at Draco when he ever passed by, studying his body very well. At the beginning, like Draco, he didn't want to accept it. He thought it was just a phase, but then it became an obsession. Harry was sensible though, and tried not to think of it much. He was really confused though; He didn't understand quite why he was attracted to Draco, and what it was exactly that made him attracted to Draco. It felt as it was some sort of strong magnetic force growing stronger every time he saw him pass by, - that's what it felt like - but maybe he was attracted to him because Draco was so different to him. He still didn't know.

As they both had grown older, they had grown out of the name calling, and annoying each other. Now Harry would think it immature of him to do so, and just guessed that Draco had gone off it, not wanting to take after his father; The evil dark lord. Draco was different, and grew less determined to following his father as the years passed by. Harry had noticed that Draco acted differently now towards Dark matters, as if he didn't care much about them any more. He wanted to find out more about Draco though; His private life, his secrets, his ambitions, his beliefs and his wishes. He wanted to find that all out, and more. He wanted to know him better, he desired him a lot too. He wanted to be in a relationship with him, and didn't mind how slowly Draco wanted it to progress. He'd wait if he had too. Harry just wished it would be private, because he knew how people would treat him if it wasn't. He didn't care much, but he had his place in Hogwarts, his friends, and didn't want to loose it. But would he really do anything for Draco? Draco could become so important in his life that he wouldn't care about anything else, just their relationship; He hoped that's what would happen, even if it took a lot of difficulty, and patience.

'5..4..3..2..' Draco counted down the seconds till end of class. He was too distracted all through the lesson, and didn't do much work. He couldn't think clearly.

'End of class, and remember your homework, or else detention!' Snape said.

All the class left the potions class chattering, and laughing.

'Hermione, I have to stay behind to talk to Prof. Snape. See you at the Hall; Keep me a place, ok?'

'Alright, but be quick! See you later Harry and good luck.'

Harry checked if the coast was clear, and walked out the door, and half way down the corridor to the left, and then stopped. He heard footsteps behind, and knew who was following. Someone grabbed his arm from behind. Harry half turned round and Draco shoved him into the wall. Draco was a bit taller then Harry, and leaned over him with his golden locks falling into Harry's eyes.

'Draco, I...' Harry half sighed and avoided Draco's eyes.

'Yes, you still got to explain to me what happened back then.' Draco questioned.

'I just wanted to tell you that..' Harry started. Draco leaned closer to Harry's face, and Harry couldn't avoid glancing at Draco's lips for a slight second; Then looked up at Draco's glittering eyes.

'Yes? I'm listening' Draco seemed more interested this time. His voice sounded less harsh. Well, at least it sounded harsh to Harry before, because he was expecting a different approach from Draco.

'Listen, these past few days I've, sort of, had a crush on you..' Harry started again; then looked up to see Draco's eyes for a reaction. They weren't mad, or confused, just a cross between showing surprised, and contentment.

'So you're telling me that you are falling in love with me?' Draco inquired in amusement.

'Well, I..yeh, sort of' Harry was judging from the attitude Draco had put on now, that maybe he shouldn't of said that.

'Well I...actually' Harry was getting really nervous now. 'Ye-'

But he was interrupted from finishing his sentence, by Draco leaning down and kissing him passionately. Harry melted in Draco's arms. For a second there, he lost al his senses, and then felt a tingling feeling all the way from his toes to his chest. He wrapped his arms round Draco, under his robes, and kissed back Draco back with all the feeling left in his body. It lasted quite long, and Harry felt as if he was in another world while it lasted. He didn't cease to fell Draco all over his chest and waist. They finally broke off, and Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulders. He wished this moment would last forever. It did certainly last forever as a good memory.

to be continued...


End file.
